narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kigikuan Clan
The is a Assassination clan of Immensely skilled Shinobi that originated from the Land of Stone before migrating where they later became reputed as one of the village's strongest because of their natural battle prowess. Background They were once in-slaved by the elders of the land of stone soon,became angered by this and rebelled against the elders and left. There are renowned through the shinobi world , and have made great allies with some of the lesser clansmen. However not much is known about what happened next. It is said that they were cousins of the Hyuga Clan. Founding Not Much is known about the Clans History as Members of the Kigikuan Clan usually keep all info reguarding them selves safely guarded with only the Clan Head knowing the full extent to this history, however what is known is that the clan originally originated from the Land of Stone before migrating where they would establish and prosper becoming one of the Village's strongest Clans. Abilities The Members of the Kigikuan Clan are renowned for there high ability to utilize all branches of The Ninja Art From Nin to Fuuinjutsu and there great adaptability to thrive even under some of the worlds harsh climates.However the Kigikuan clan are known for having an innate aptitude for all combat-oriented skills and an advanced growth rate. They also have an especially potent chakra quality as well as a natural affinity for the fire,wind,water.also frequently use ninja tools in combat, being best known for their use of shuriken just like the Uchiha's. Most famous for their Scorch Release: Great Fireball Technique. However the most Unique ability of the Kigikuan Clan lies with there Fabled Dojutus the Kōteigan a unique Dojutsu that allows members of the Clan who are lucky enough to awaken it are granted powerful abilites that helped the clan gain their high standing. Appearance The Kigikuan clan are filled with people with majestic looks,they are often seen with Lavender eyes similar to the hyuga,or red eyes or even pink eyes and Platinum blond hair or White. Most of them look sort of like this as shown in the picture.Their direct appearance is very commanding which leaves many infatuated with them. Trivia 1. Kigikuan meaning as in the Kigiku Flower also known as in english Chrysanthemum (Yellow), Literal meaning Imperial. 2.They held them self with great pride and only focused on one goal. 3. Held an Alliance with the Fire,Wind Daimyo,which gave them political powers over many things in the land of fire,wind. 4..There are named three heirs of the clan , and are referred to as Prince's or Princess,later on the clan head and wife are referred to King and Queen. 5.It is said they are at least Kage Level Intelligence by the age of 9. 6.A clan that produces many majestic off-springs. 7.Some members were transferred over to the Hidden Leaf village as a result there was a seal placed on them just in-case,if so the person is instantly teleported over to the clan hideout until further noticed. 8.Their Weakness is Lighting,because it is said that they can get major headaches from the slightest touch,that is why they fear the Hidden Cloud village. Category:Noble